


There Is a First Time For Everything

by ValkyrieSigyn



Series: What happens in Dublin [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, just lots of sex and glorius fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieSigyn/pseuds/ValkyrieSigyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are on a holiday in Dublin, and you meet some local strangers in a pub. Thing escalates quickly as you follow them home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is a First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IngvildSchage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngvildSchage/gifts).



> This is my first explicit work. Holy crap. I'm partly proud and partly scared. Oh goodness. Enjoy your Thorin and Fili sandwich, I guess :P  
> Work previously titled "Your Dream Night in Dublin", but then we ended up with a series, so a new title was needed xD
> 
> I also gift this work to Lady Schage, for inspiring me to write this hot madness! <3 :3

You sighed with relief as you finally got your beer; the pub was crowded, as usual for a Saturday night in Dublin. You didn’t know the town well, it was your first time here, but after two days you had come to the conclusion that going here on a holiday was a good idea, and tomorrow evening a friend of you would join the holiday, so it looked really good.

You had doubted if it was clever to go out alone like this, but you couldn’t help but take the chance, and you followed an advice you had gotten earlier to visit this pub; hardly any tourists, mostly locals, good music and cheap drinks. Here they didn’t play much pop or hit list music, it was mostly rock and what you would call “typical irish” without being pure folk music. And the beer was delicious, you couldn’t help but close your eyes and just enjoy the sensations in your mouth.

“Now that is what I call relief.” A voice chuckled beside you.

You opened your eyes and looked to your right, and saw a young, blonde man with a friendly and playful smile. “No wonder, as the beer I’ve tasted the other places must have been mixed with water.” You smiled back.

“And by your accent to judge, you’re not from here and have suffered through the tourist pubs, eh?” he smiled.

“You couldn’t be more precise.” You chuckled.

“Well, a good thing you made it here then. Fili here.” He grinned and reached out a hand.

“y/n, a pleasure to meet you.” You smiled as you took his hand and shook it. “So, you’re from here?”

“Yes and no.” he said and shrugged his shoulders. “Not born here, but I’ve spent most of my life in this town. You then, where are you from?”

“Oh, I’m here on a holiday, I live in y/t.” you smiled, and soon you had spent a while talking together. Fili was a charming man, and you couldn’t help but feel your cheeks blush every time his grey eyes met your (e/c) eyes and he smiled. His long and blonde hair was collected in a loose pony tail and his beard was trimmed to a short but still handy length, and he looked very relaxed with an open shirt and what you guessed was rock band t-shirt.

As both of you had finished your drinks, you ordered a new beer each. You were about to pay, but found that he had already paid for the beers, including a third. You looked at him with question painted on your face, but he just shrugged his shoulders. “You pay the next round and we’re fine.”

“Thank goodness you’re not one of those guys paying the girls’ drinks and expecting something afterwards!” you giggled.

“To me that is borderline prostitution.” Fili joked back and grabbed the beers. “Do you join me back there at the table? We’re a few guys hanging out, I bet you’re going to like their company.”

“Sure, why not?” you smiled and followed him. There you were introduced to a few other local guys; it was Fili’s younger brother Kili, and you wondered if his hair always was that busty or if it was because of his current mood, as he kept running back and forth from the table, dancing with girls, drinking with the guys or singing along to the song. Then there was Thorin, with his long and dark hair with a few silver strikes, black and short beard, and even as he had a serious face, he seemed to be having a very good time. A few other friends of them were there as well, like Dwalin who seemed to be more of the biker-type, and Bofur looked like the one who would always get the party started. You grinned as you knew this would be a night to remember.

…

It had been a few hours, and Kili had disappeared with a girl a long time ago. Dwalin and Bofur had gone home, and you were sitting there between Fili and Thorin. All three of you had a good time, and you couldn’t wait to tell your friend how you spent last night with hot local guys and had a good time. There was only one thing missing, but you couldn’t make up your mind on which of them you should gamble on; the younger and playful Fili who would be curious enough to do anything you asked for, or the matured Thorin who surely knew exactly how to please a woman. On the other hand, both of them seemed too relaxed to think in the same direction as you. If you knew how wrong you were.

The pub was closing for the night and you sighed. “Well, seems like the night comes to an end.”

“Don’t tell me you’re thinking of sleeping?” Fili chuckled.

“Well, what are your plans?” You asked curiously.

“I have some bottle of well-aged whisky at home. 5 minutes to walk from here.” Thorin suggested and downed the rest of his beer.

You thought about it for a moment; if you were sober you would have seriously doubted to follow two strangers home in a strange town, but after countless beers and a glass of whisky plus a cocktail, you found this a brilliant idea. “Yeah, why the hell not?” you said and finished your glass of whisky. The three of you quickly got up, found your jackets, and left the pub.

It didn’t take long before you had made it to Thorin’s house, and as he and Fili went ahead and turned on the lights and found something to drink, you took a quick look around; it looked like a nice place to live, but it didn’t take long before you followed the two men in. As they stood by a bar cabinet where Thorin looked for the right whisky while Fili picked down three glasses, you noticed that Thorin was slightly taller than Fili, but Fili was heavier built. You wondered how the two of them looked without clothes.

You sat down in a couch and the two men came over, and you continued to talk lively over the topics you had discussed at the pub, as you had found a common interest in music. You had no idea how much the clock was, but you didn’t care. You had a good time, and you had hopes for something else, but you didn’t dare make a move yet in case the situation turned awkward. You had to be patient and wait for the right moment.

The right moment came as Thorin got up and headed for the toilet. Fili seemed to have been thinking the same as you, as he laid a hand around your shoulder and moved closer to you. “Having a good time?” he said low and looked down at you and your eyes met again.

“A very good time, thank you.” You smiled back and his hand played with your (h/c) hair. “I hope I haven’t made your night any lesser?”

“Certainly not. Rather the opposite.” Fili smirked and you felt that tingling sensation in your belly again. You were moving closer to each other and when your lips met, you laid your arms around him. You could feel his muscles flex under his clothes and you couldn’t wait till you could feel his skin under your palms. The kiss quickly heatened as he conquered you and a moan escaped from you as he broke the kiss to go down on your neck. His hand had slipped down between your legs and rubbed you and you bit your lip in expectation.

“Now, if you’re going there, I’m not going to be the one to spoil your… quality time…”

Both of you looked up and Thorin was standing in the door, looking partly amused and partly surprised by the sight of you two on the sofa tightly entangled. In the dim light you could see Fili’s cheeks blushing and you felt like you had to say something. “You wouldn’t spoil anything by joining us again!” you said before you realized how that could be interpreted.

“Really?” Thorin said with lifted eyebrows.

The three of you looked at each other for what felt like an eternity but most likely were just a few moments. You wondered what you had done as Thorin walked up to the table in front of you and poured himself a glass of whisky and downed it. As he did so, your eyes went from his mouth to his gorgeous throat, down his torso and to his crotch, and your eyes widened as you could see a growing bulge there.

It seemed like a silent conversation had been going on as Thorin sat down in the chair behind the table and looked at the two of you. Fili began kissing your neck and all questions in your mind washed away by the sensation. You motioned for him to get the shirt off and once he did so you pulled his t-shirt of his head, finally getting to see that muscled body. To your pleasure, his chest and belly were covered with soft and curly hairs and as your lips met again, your hands buried themselves in the soft fur.

Fili groaned and rolled up your blouse to expose your breasts and you couldn’t stop a moan as a rough hand slid under the bra and started to knead your breasts. His growing erection was rubbing against you and you couldn’t wait to feel more of him. You pulled your singlet off and he was quick to slide a hand under your back and undo the bra so your breasts were free.

As he left your lips to go down and kiss your neck, collarbone and breasts, your gaze drifted to Thorin who was still sitting in the chair. He had opened his jeans and caressed his erection through the thin textiles of his boxer – the sight turned you more on, you wanted to pull down the boxer and see what he had there. From what he had revealed so far, he was well equipped and you longed for it. You moaned in approval as Fili started to undo your jeans so you could get relieved from some of the need growing in you, but he continued to tease you as you could feel his beard tickle the inside of your thighs. You arched your back in want and need, and with a slow and teasing speed Fili finally made it to where you wanted him the most; a pleased groan came from you as his tongue finally slid over your swollen clit.

He kept teasing you as he played with your swollen and sensitive folds, and as he finally pushed a finger in you threw your head back and moaned his name in delight. You tilted your head towards Thorin and he had now pulled the boxer down enough to free his member, and he was slowly pumping his shaft. It was hard to read his face, but you had a feeling that once he let go of the control he was having now, he would be a wild beast.

You looked down on Fili and your eyes met; he looked more playful than ever and you wondered how far he would go. After all, there were two men in the room, but only one girl; you. As he had read your thoughts, he pulled away from you with a smirk and turned to Thorin. “Would you like a taste? She’s heavenly.”

Thorin looked at you with an unreadable expression, but the way his cock twitched in his hand told you that he really desired to go down your body.

“You want to do this, y/n?” he asked low, tilting his head slightly.

“Yes” you whispered, desiring to feel him as well.

Then a pleased grin spread across Thorin’s face as he got up from the chair and walked around the table. Fili slipped away from the couch to give way to Thorin and expectantly you sat up on your elbows. Thorin leaned over you and your lips met; where Fili had been conquering, he was exploring and didn’t mind to let you dominate the kiss if that allowed him to get to know you better. You undid all the buttons on his shirt and he slid it off his arms as you did so, and you loved the sight of another furry torso. He only parted from you to kiss his way down your body, and as he reached your south, he spoke lowly, almost a whisper. “Fili, let me show you how to treat a woman…”

“I can’t wait to see.” Fili grinned from where he was sitting in the chair, his turn to take the role Thorin had just a minute ago.

“Me neither…” you chuckled and you could feel his smile against your neck as he kissed his way down your body, tasting your skin. A gasp came from you as he sucked on your nipples and surprised you with a playful bite and you buried your hands in his hair.

It felt like an eternity before Thorin got where you wanted him, but you enjoyed every second of it. He started slowly, with long and calm licks but soon he added more pressure and you squirmed under his treatment of you. Where Fili had been teasing and playing with you, Thorin aimed straight for your climax without mercy. A quick glance at Fili revealed that he was taking in every detail and if possible, he liked it even more than you, at least by the way he used his hand on his shaft to judge.

You were quickly pulled back to Thorin’s work on you as he carefully sucked on your clit, but enough to make you so sensitive that with the next lick over it, your orgasm hit you. Your back arched as you lost control and you were sure you were pulling Thorin’s hair, but you couldn’t stop – this was good, too good. You couldn’t remember last time a man had licked you like this and you swore to treasure every second of it.

As you landed after the climax, Thorin leant over you, kissing and biting your shoulder and neck. “I love it when I see you give in to pleasure.” He whispered and grabbed your hips as he positioned himself between your legs. “Do you want more?”

“Yes, please!” you hissed as your hand was already guiding his member to your entrance.

Thorin didn’t hesitate as your wish was so clear and he entered you. His long shaft already filled you, you moaned loudly as he almost hit your bottom – he gave you the time you needed to get used to him, and he moved with slow and teasing moves in the beginning. As you had got used to his whole length, he started to pick up the pace and the strength in each thrust and you had long ago stopped caring about neighbours.

You almost protested as he slowed down, but you noticed his knowing smirk, and you then realized why. Beside you, Fili was standing naked and his shaft was stone hard and pointing upwards, seeking your attention. You didn’t hesitate for a moment and your hand grabbed around it and slowly started to pump it before you took it in your mouth.

The salty taste of cock had never been as good as now, and you moaned in delight as Fili’s hands dug into your hair. His gasps of pleasure encouraged you and soon you were taking almost his entire shaft and his gasps had turned into moans. To hear how you pleased him while Thorin was fucking you with his steady pace was almost too much for you and you didn’t know where to focus.

“Is there a chance I can get that treatment?” Thorin growled as he leant down to bite on your nipples.

“I’d love to.” You chuckled as you sat up.

Thorin got off from you and you got up on your knees and grabbed around Thorin’s cock. Fili was quick to get behind you, grabbed your hips, and pulled you back onto his cock. His moan of pleasure encouraged you as you started to suck on Thorin’s cock, and his hands were touching everything they could reach of your body and you loved how he longed to please you.

Soon the three of you had found a rhythm together, and as Fili reached his hand around to tease your clit, he got rewarded with your second orgasm; the whole situation was so new and exciting to you, he only had to push the right buttons to get you there. He angled his thrusts and you couldn’t hold back moans that almost turned into shouting, and you heard pleased chuckles from Thorin – apparently he enjoyed seeing you fucked and pleased as you did your best to satisfy him.

As you climbed down from your climax you continued to suck Thorin, and as you cupped Thorin’s furry balls in your hand and gently squeezed them, a deep growl came from him. They were heavy as you kept taking him deeper and deeper, and soon all three of you had lost control. You encouraged Fili as he started to tease your other hole and you pushed yourself against him as he carefully pushed a finger in.

“If we’re going there as well, I suggest we go to the bedroom…” Thorin chuckled and pulled away from you, only to bend down and kiss you passionately. “The bed is big enough for all three of us.”

Nothing more was necessary to say; you all left the couch and headed for the bedroom and entered the king sized bed without hesitation. Thorin found a bottle of lubrication and you grinned as you realized you would get it all this night; Fili took it, squeezed a rich amount on his fingers, and continued with what he had started out on the couch, while Thorin spent his time exploring your body with kisses, bites and licks. Fili occupied one breast while he worked you open, and you caressed both the men with your hands, through their hair which now was no longer collected in loose pony tails, but wildly spread over their shoulders. Your nails traced over their necks, scraping the skin enough to leave slightly red tracks. As Thorin was sucking on your neck and one of his hands working with your clit and fingers diving inside you searching for a sensitive spot to tease while Fili now had two fingers to work you open with, you thought you could explode by all the sensations.

It was almost too much, you had to do something, and you pushed Thorin’s shoulder so he rolled over on his back and you didn’t waste time and sank directly down on him. Both of you moaned as he sank straight to your bottom and you started to ride him, desperate to reach a new orgasm. Fili climbed up behind you, reached a hand around and did the same thing as he did on the couch, while kissing and biting your neck. Thorin thrusted with your moves and together the two men brought you there again. To top it all, Fili was sly enough to slide the two fingers back inside the other hole again as you came and intensified the feeling for you and you screamed out in ecstasy.

As you calmed down, Thorin was, almost soothingly, sliding his hands up and down your thighs, as if he understood how you felt as you were the one who got it all. You felt exhausted, but you weren’t done, there was still more you wanted to do and you leant down to rest your head against Thorin’s neck, catching your breath.

“Are you ok?” Thorin asked with a smile and kissed the top of your head while his hands caressed your hips.

“I feel fantastic…” you sighed and laughed a bit. “I’ve just… never done this before.”

“One time gotta be the first.” Fili murmured as he kissed your shoulder. “Tell us if you’ve got enough.”

“No, I want more, I just… need to catch my breath.” You chuckled and sat up a bit and kissed Thorin. You then straightened up and looked down on him, before you turned to Fili and kissed him too. “And I believe I’m ready for another visitor…”

Fili grinned and climbed to sit behind you. “Is there a condom in here?” he asked Thorin, who reached out a hand to find one in the drawer and handed it to Fili. While Fili prepared, Thorin thrusted lazily in and out of you, looking at you with hungry eyes, and your energy level was rising again. You blushed a bit as you realized how much he enjoyed you as his hands kneaded your breasts and played with your nipples.

Moments later Fili was ready and positioned himself behind you. “You’re really sure you want this?” he moaned, his cock throbbing against your other opening.

“Yes, get in there!” you hissed, excited, insanely turned on and a little bit nervous. He had already worked you open for a good time already, but his cock was longer and thicker than his two fingers. He poured more oil on his cock and started to push inside you. Slow and short thrusts soon turned in to longer and as he finally got his whole shaft in, an animalistic growl sounded from him.

“Damn how tight you are!” Thorin gasped as he started to thrust again; he was right, you wondered how you had gotten both of them in as it was damn tight now, even when they were in a hole each.

Carefully first, you found your rhythm together again, and soon the intensity of the act grew. Fili held tightly around you as he thrusted inside you with a strength you didn’t think was possible while Thorin rubbed your clit while he met Fili’s thrusts. You desperately kissed him, not knowing what to do as the sensations was shading your mind. Your wet bodies were close together and your heart was racing as you was brought closer and closer to your final climax for each minute. Two cocks pounding inside you and some very talented fingers was too much for you to think of anything else than the fact that these two men knew exactly what they were doing and you loved every second of it.

The cup was filled as Thorin sat up against you and sucked on your nipples. The moment he bit one of them you came, and this time you thought you would faint as the intense feeling of pleasure was almost too much for you. Your breath came in hurried gasps and your eyes were squeezed shut as you tried to handle it and a part of you wished it could last forever.

As it was over, you gasped for air and tried to collect your mind. “You seem utterly spent…” Thorin said low and kissed your neck.

“I’m completely done…” you said low and laughed. “I’m sorry lads…”

“Don’t worry, I have another plan.” Fili said with a smirk as he kissed your back. “Lay down on your back.”

“Where are you taking this Fili?” Thorin asked with a mischievous smile and sat up.

Fili just grinned, took the condom off and sat down beside you and kissed you passionately as he started to pump his shaft. You couldn’t resist and cupped his balls, warm, soft, furry and heavy – he was so damn close, you could feel it in the way they tightened in your palm. Thorin followed Fili’s example, kissing and biting your shoulder as he pumped his shaft.

Fili was the first to come, and warm drops of cum rained over your belly and breasts. Fili’s moan as he finally gave in to his climax was ecstatic and it sent tingling sparks down to your abdomen. You could have sworn he almost hit Thorin, and if that was so, Thorin couldn’t care less. Thorin followed just moments after, a growl so deep and animalistic that you shivered under him as his cum joined Fili’s on your body. Both of them sat back for a moment to catch their breaths, and you dared to slide down on the bed just enough to reach down to their spent cocks and carefully lick them clean.

“Now that’s a sight…” Fili chuckled as he tilted your head up as you were done and kissed you deeply.

As you parted from him, Thorin was quick to claim a kiss as well, and soon all three of you laid in bed, cuddled up close together, sleepy after a long and intense night. With a pleased smile you fell asleep, knowing your friend would be jealous as you told her about this nightly adventure. Maybe she would come over here tomorrow, if Thorin and Fili were up for another adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> If I killed you, I'm incredibly sorry.
> 
> If you had to sneak away afterwards with a naughty smirk, I'm f*cking proud, and I'll reward you with Schage's WIP for this; http://theflyonthewalls.tumblr.com/post/110850625754/ingvildschageart-okay-so-me-and-my-friend-the


End file.
